Royal Pleasure
by whodadood
Summary: Not all princess are nice. Sometimes they're naughty.


Author notes: Warning! Rated M material included in the story. Please read with caution. Comments and suggestions are much appreciated. I do not own My Little Pony.

Royal Pleasure!

Twilight Sparkle walked outside into the Canterlot Gardens. She sighed. Another long day of princessing. Who knew that a princess's job was so hard! She looked at the dark clouds. An idea entered her mind.

She walked to the far corner of the garden, where two rows of bushes met at a right angle. She looked in all directions. It was clear. She leaned on the hedge, licking her right hoof until it was covered with her saliva. With magic, she spread out her pussy lips and shoved her hoof in. Just because she was a princess didn't mean she couldn't be naughty!

Flash Sentry's POV

It was my turn to guard the castle's outdoors. I sighed. All day I had been caught in errands. 'Hey Flash do this. Can you bring this there?' It was all tiring. Luckily, it was night time, so I could slack off a bit.

I walked the usual path we were trained to take when I heard some weird noises. I sighed. Annoyed, I decided to go to where the noises were coming from.

The noises I was hearing was coming from the Canterlot Gardens. But, those weren't just any noises. Those noises were the sound of clopping. And not all stallions grew up. I wanted to see who it was. And I most surely wanted to watch! I hid behind a row of bushes, peeked over it, and hid behind it again.

It was a purple mare, using her crown as a dildo. Wait. Crown? I peeked again. Sure enough she did wear a crown. And there were only one type of ponies who wore crowns. Princesses. And I was peeking at Princess Twilight Sparkle.

I gulped. If I got caught, what would she do to me? Would she put me in a dungeon? Would she banish me? Would she relieve me from my duties as a royal guard? Would she…punish me? No way! Mind out of the gutter! No princess would fuck me!

I got up from my spot and decided to grow up for once. But as soon as I got up, I heard a loud grunt, followed by the loud gushing of liquid. My wings and penis tensed as I was turned on. And as if on Q, somepony called me.

"FLASH! COME OVER HERE!" Twilight Sparkle called. I turned around and walked towards her in shame. I was done for. As I walked closer to her, the ground, her hood, and her crown were covered in her juices. Wow! She fucked herself hard!

"I know you've been watching." She said seductively, licking the liquid off her hoof. I felt my face grow red. What was she trying to do?

"How about you, help me." She teased, rubbing her body. I was shocked. What she wanted to do… was me.

"E-excuse mme?" I stuttered.

"Fuck me." I was gonna do some royal duties.

I wanted to taste her first. She leaned back on the bushes, spreading out her legs for me. Using magic, she spread out her pussy lips, revealing hot pink flesh, erect and wet. I planted my mouth on her vagina and began to suck the juices out of her. I looked up. I could hear her moan silently while she pinched her breasts. Her pussy began to feel moist. I shoved my tongue in her. Sloshing noises filled the air.

She couldn't keep it in any more. Her load gushed into my mouth. I swallowed everything. She tasted pretty good. She panted for air.

"Ready for round two?" I asked her, licking my mouth. She nodded.

"Well, I've been practicing a spell from a book Princess Celestia gave me."

"A book? Princess Celestia?"

"Yes. For advanced ponies too."

I didn't know if the book being advanced and being from Princess Celestia was a good thing or not. Only time would tell.

Her horn sparkled with magenta aurora, while sweat began to form on her face. This spell must've been hard. The aurora shot out to my penis, being lifted up. I felt my dick being rubbed, stroked, and sucked, with a million hands and mouths. My groin immediately tensed. This was too much. I looked at her, clenching my balls. She had a smug look of satisfaction on her face. She was enjoying this.

I yelled as I splooged right at her, closing my eyes, panting for breath. That was way too much for me! I didn't have any sperm left in my tank.

"Ready for round three?" She asked.

I opened my eyes and nodded. She got up to the bush she had leaned on and held it with her fore hooves.

"Come at me baby." She teased.

She was spreading her clit with magic. With my hooves, I guided the missile into launch place. I launched it with full throttle, making squishing noises as it was still moist. I plunged faster and faster, digging my rear hooves in the ground, grabbing her body, what ever to increase the pleasure. Our breathing quickened as I trusted faster. She looked up at the sky senselessly. I breathed heavily as I let go the rest of the semen I had left. We collapsed on the ground, knocked out.

I woke up to an unfriendly face. Her brother, Shining Armor. That was it. I'm fired. But it wasn't as I expected.

"Congrats." He held out a hoof. I shook it.

"Congrats? But, I just fucked your sister."

"But look at her. You knocked her out. I can't even do that!"

"Wait, you fucked your sister?'

"Let's not get off topic here. You did an amazing job, so I promote you, to general."

"You're promoting me because I had sex with her."

"Just accept it, penetrator. I'm usually not this kind."

And he was off. Penetrator.


End file.
